Wireless devices and systems, such as those used for information communication, rely on battery power. When depleted, batteries are replaced or recharged. Battery replacement is costly and battery recharging typically entails a physical electrical connection with metered line service. A connection with a metered line service requires that the device remain tethered by a cord and this can be inconvenient.
Current technology for wireless power, while it removes the restrictions imposed by a corded connection, is severely limited as to the range of energy transfer. This limitation significantly impairs the widespread adoption of wireless power technology.